<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un ticket pour la mort by Ploum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267037">Un ticket pour la mort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum'>Ploum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sur l'onde mourante [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Pacts, Demons, Future Death Penalty, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Will of Vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a signé un pacte avec un démon et attend désormais la sentence qui lui sera délivrée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sur l'onde mourante [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149320</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un ticket pour la mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nouvelle appartenant à mon originale 'Sur l'onde mourante' ; l'univers, les personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent donc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Avec un léger soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le long canapé qui précédait l’âtre de la cheminée de pierres. Les flammes étaient mourantes et les courants d’air froid commençaient à lui mordre la peau à travers ses vêtements. Malgré tout, il ne prit pas la peine d’appeler un des rares serviteurs encore présents dans la bâtisse pour raviver les braises, ni de le faire lui-même. Il se contenta de porter la coupe sertie de pierres précieuses à ses lèvres, le regard perdu devant lui. Le vin coulait dans sa bouche sans qu’il n’y prêtât attention. Quelques années, ou même quelques mois plus tôt, jamais il n’aurait cru faire une chose pareille. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures, pourtant il se demandait s’il ne finirait pas, que ce fût dès à présent ou plus tard, par éprouver quelque regret. Invoquer un démon et signer un pacte avec lui, pour rien de moins que d’en devenir un à son tour une fois sa mort venue ! Etait-il devenu fou ? Etaient-ce donc la mort de son grand-père puis la disgrâce de son cousin qui l’avaient poussé à sombrer peu à peu jusqu’à commettre un tel acte ? Etaient-ce plutôt <em>sa</em> mort et le fait de voir Etienne et d’autres de leurs compagnons sombrer qui l’avaient entrainé dans leur sillage infernal ? Peut-être un peu de tout cela à la fois. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour reculer désormais : le mal était fait et ce n’était pas là le seul crime qu’il avait commis.</p>
<p>                Le cercle d’invocation tracé sur le sol brut d’une pièce des sous-sols, qui avait cessé de luire bien après son départ, en était un témoin criant qu’il n’avait pas pris la peine d’effacer.</p>
<p>                — Mon Seigneur ?</p>
<p>                Il se retourna d’un mouvement lent pour apercevoir l’un de ses valets. Ce dernier, le visage fatigué, l’observait avec inquiétude. Il savait – pour tout. Lui ainsi que son autre valet le plus proche. De ses actes hérétiques et de ses meurtres, ceux qu’il avait réellement commis ainsi que ceux de Georges, de Guy et d’autres qu’on ajouterait à son crédit parce que ce serait commode. Malgré tout, les deux hommes lui étaient demeurés fidèles et avaient gardé le silence sur ses agissements pendant toutes ces années, jusqu'à aider à en effacer les traces. Il ne se souciait pas du sort de sa famille, que ce fussent sa femme ou sa fille. Personne ne ferait l’amalgame même si elles vivaient auprès de lui ; il avait sombré seul. Ni elles ni son frère ou ses cousins ne tenteraient de le disculper ou de le soutenir et c’était mieux ainsi. Sa fille reprendrait la tête de sa baronnie, il n’y avait donc nul besoin de s’inquiéter. Le problème se posait davantage pour ses serviteurs les plus proches qui seraient aisément accusés de complicité. Certains l’étaient vraiment mais pas les deux qui étaient restés auprès de lui.</p>
<p>                Il lui adressa un sourire las. Peu importait pour lui d’être exécuté. Il le serait et ne ferait rien pour l’en empêcher, pas parce qu’il désirait s’amender de ses agissements mais parce que cela lui était nécessaire. En échange de ce contrat et de sa servitude, Bélial lui offrait la possibilité d’obtenir ce qu’il désirait : la vengeance.</p>
<p>                 Sa vengeance envers Dieu.</p>
<p>                — Si vous êtes interrogés sur cette affaire, n’hésitez pas à dire que vous n’agissiez que sous la contrainte. Vous devriez être épargnés et moi seul serait exécuté.</p>
<p>                Le valet garda le silence, les lèvres pincées. Sa répulsion envers cette issue était visible, pourtant le baron l’ignora. Il se doutait que, quoi qu’il dît, aucun de ses deux serviteurs n’agirait de la sorte. Il souffla avant de lui tendre sa coupe vide, l’air neutre. Le fait qu’ils seraient condamnés avec lui l’attristait quelque peu. Ils n’étaient pas mauvais, juste trop loyaux pour leur propre bien, alors même que le sens des actes de leur maitre leur échappait.</p>
<p>                — Une autre, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de reporter son attention vers l’âtre.</p>
<p>                Le valet acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce d’un pas feutré. Un instant, ses yeux errèrent sur les lourdes tentures vertes et or tendues au-dessus de la cheminée. Quelle drôle de destinée. Il avait brillé sur les champs de bataille et avait été promu maréchal de France le jour du sacre de son roi, quelques années plus tôt. Cela lui paraissait si loin à présent. Il s’affala contre le dossier et croisa les jambes en une pose négligente. Il songea que le peuple s’évertuerait à comprendre les raisons de ses crimes jusqu’à s’imaginer des scénarii grotesques et cela l’amusait un peu ; il n’avait aucune intention de s’en justifier. A présent il attendait qu’on lui apportât la nouvelle de son arrestation, qui le conduirait à son exécution, avec un mélange de hâte et de lassitude. La fin de sa vie en tant qu’humain et le début de sa vie en tant que nephilim. Il découvrirait alors s’il avait eu raison d’accepter ce pacte.</p>
<p>                Il ferma les yeux, fatigué. Son valet n’arrivait toujours pas, et l’autre était parti pour une commission. Chose exceptionnelle, il n’y avait qu’eux deux à cette heure du jour. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les deux autres, qui s’étaient enfuis la veille sur son ordre. Ils devraient bien s’en tirer cette fois, même s’il ne doutait pas qu’aucun d’eux ne saurait précipiter sa mort d’une façon ou d’une autre. Ce ne serait que retarder l’échéance pour eux, et il n’avait aucun doute qu’ils iraient en Enfer, tout comme lui – en tant qu’âmes damnées, toutefois. A savoir qui serait le plus chanceux au bout du compte. Mais serait-il en mesure de changer leur destin, d’une façon ou d’une autre ? C’était lui qui les avait entrainés dans sa chute et il s’en sentait quelque peu responsable.</p>
<p>                Il lui faudrait attendre quelques mois voire quelques années pour en connaitre la réponse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>